Infiltrator
"Infiltrator" is the sixth episode of Young Justice. It premiered on February 11, 2011. Logline Artemis faces an uphill battle winning over her new teammates, as she tries to fill Red Arrow's boots on a mission he initiated: saving a brilliant young scientist from the League of Shadows.Allstetter, Rob (2011-01-29). "YOUNG JUSTICE EPISODES FOR FEBRUARY". Comics Continuum. Retrieved 2011-01-30. Summary August 7, on Infinity Island, Red Arrow (formerly known as Speedy) rescues Dr. Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows but not before she finishes making a weapon for them. August 8, on Mount Justice, the Young Justice members enjoy a day on the beach while Wally is stuck in High School in Central City. After a long day of school, Wally finally arrives at their base but too late, because Batman and Green Arrow are already there to introduce to them their new teammate, Artemis. She and Wally get off on a bad start partially because he thinks she was Roy's replacement. Roy arrives and explains that the nano robotics genius that he just saved was forced to make the Fog. The Fog is comprised with millions of microscopic nanotech infiltrators. They are capable of destroying anything in their path and hacking any system sending the info straight to the League of Shadows. While explaining the LOS already put their plan in action and used the fog to hack the Miami Beach university. Roquette is working to make a virus and tracking it so the Young Justice has to protect her since she has to go online making her whereabouts known to the Shadows. While Superboy and Robin go to get the Fog the rest of the Young Justice stayed to protect the doctor. duels with Cheshire to protect Serling Roquette]] After a few close calls and an excellent plan, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash and Miss Martian manage to keep Dr Roquette alive long enough to finish creating the virus. Robin and Superboy finish off the Shadow and stop the Fog from hacking Wayne Tech. While trying to flee one of the assassins (Cheshire) gets stopped by Artemis but when she removes the mask she finds out its someone she knows and the assassin blackmails her into letting her go. Artemis teleports back to Gotham City and is confronted by Red Arrow, who knows her cover story is fake and warns her not to hurt his friends. Cast and characters Credited *Aqualad (Khary Payton) * Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) *Robin (Jesse McCartney) *Superboy (Nolan North) * Cheshire (Kelly Hu) *Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) * L-2 (Oded Fehr) * Professor Ojo (Nolan North) *Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) * Sensei (Keone Young) * Serling Roquette (Tara Strong) Non-speaking roles The following characters appeared in the episode but were not credited. *Batman * Black Spider * Hook *Red Tornado Trivia *The guns used by the League of Shadows soldiers in the cold open are French made FAMAS assault rifles.﻿ *This episode marks the first time they are in their swimsuits. Miss Martian's is a yellow two-piece, Robin's is a pair of blue with red swim trunks, Superboy's is a pair of grey with white swim trunks, Aqualad's is a pair of blue with darker blue square leg suit, Kid Flash's is a pair yellow with red swim trunks and red lightning bolt going all the way around, and Artemis's is still unknown. *In this episode when Wally was out of uniform, he was not depicted with his freckles. Quotes *'Artemis: '''Wal-man, huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers? '''Kid Flash:' Uh, who's this? Artemis: Artemis,your new teammate. Kid Flash: Kid Flash, never heard of you. *'Kid Flash: '''Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you? '''Artemis: Pot, Kettle. Have you met? '''Kid Flash: ''Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team! Artemis: That is so not on me! Dr. Roquette: Fate of the world, at stake! Kid Flash: She started it! *'Robin: '''You might cut her some slack. It ''was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo. Kid Flash: What? No! That was Speedy's-I mean Red Arrow's... arrow, right? Robin: Not so much. Kid Flash: *Scoffs* Well, still not giving her the satifaction. Artemis: You know, I can still hear you! *'Artemis:' Mmm...that boy. Miss Martian: He can hear you. We can all hear you. Artemis: Oh, I know. *'Miss Martian:' You embarrassed Superboy! Artemis: Didn't hear him say that. Miss Martian: Must you challange everyone? Artemis: Where I come from, that's how you survive. *'Kid Flash:' This is all your fault! How'd that Shadow get in? Artemis: *''Glares''* Miss Martian: That's not really fair. I was outside too. Kid Flash: Outside being distracted by her! Besides I can't be mad at you. Thinking You gave me mouth to mouth. Everyone: We heard that! Kid Flash: Dang it! *'Robin:' WayneTech Override RG-4! *'Artemis: '''Step into the light,now! '''Red Arrow:' Nice move. Almost made me believed you are Green Arrow's neice. But we both know you're not. Still I'm sure G.A. and Bats have a reason for lying, so your cover's safe. But I'm warning you, do not hurt my friends. References *Weisman, Greg (2011-02-16). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #6 ("Infiltrator") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-18. Category:Episodes